The Pain of Loss
by moriah93ohio
Summary: It's exactly a year since his grandfather passed away, and Yugi is still healing from it. Now in college, he is also coping with the guilt he feels. Dealing with pain an ex left in his heart, doesn't help either. Can the ex help Yugi finally let go?
1. Chapter 1

Moriah: New story! New story!

Yugi: Hi, everyone! Morie-chan has a new story.

Moriah: Yes, I do. Sorry, but this idea has been irritating me for a couple of weeks so I thought I would give it a try. If you don't like it, I won't continue, but if you do, then I will. Keep in mind that this, isn't going to be a long story.

Yugi: Also, this story is a little on the dark side. We will try to give you warnings so you know what is going to happen in the chapter. But we might forget so don't be mad at us.

Moriah: Please review, and please let me know what you think.

Summary: It's been a year since the death of his grandfather, and Yugi still can't seem to get past it. He still feels like he was to blame. Now, a freshman in college, he is still pondering on all the things he could have said and done, but also, he has to deal with the pain of having an ex return. Can the ex help Yugi finally let go and understand that his grandfather's passing was not his fault?

Chapter 1

'One year today.' A teen thought as drove in his red car down the road. He was just leaving the cemetery after hours of visiting his recently deceased grandfather.

With the drive back, imagines of the last day his grandfather was on Earth flashed through his mind. There was no way that those images and memories would leave. After the funeral, memories of times spent together would never leave. And in a way, the younger didn't want them too. By the memories recurring in his mind, he would always keep his grandfather alive.

In no time at all, he was back at his apartment, the place he has been living in since his grandfather passed, pulling into the drive way. Of course he still had the Game Shop, the building and home of his grandfather, but he usually stayed at his apartment. It was closer to his college, after all.

The Game Shop wasn't only his second place to live, but also his other job; a job where he only worked on the weekends, his other job was a little farther from his college and apartment, but in a car, it was only 10 minutes away. Working at a coffee shop had its perks. Drinking coffee was good since he usually had to stay up to finish a homework assignment. And without the caffiefe he was sure to fall asleep.

His car wasn't new but it wasn't old either. The car was only a couple of years old. It was the perfect car for him.

Opening the car door, he got out, before closing the door, after turning the car off and taking the keys out the ignition. He locked the door, before walking towards the front door of the apartment. Opening the door, he used a small key scan on the side of the door leading inside the apartment. After hearing a small click, he opened the door.

Walking towards the elevator, he walked inside and watched it closed after hitting the floor he wanted. Reaching the sixth floor, which was the last floor. He made a right before opening another door. Walking further into the hallway, he stopped at a door that read "617". Taking his key out again, he opened his door, before closing and locking it, walking into his apartment.

The apartment had a kitchen, and living room, a bedroom, a balcony, and there was a bathroom on the left to where he slept. Not to extreme and not to simple, just the way he liked it.

Walking into the kitchen, he looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "It was only 10:30 am. He still had a couple of more hours. He contemplated taking a nap before but decided that he would make himself some breakfast. When he woke up this morning, he instantly took a shower, not bothering with breakfast, he wanted to be with his grandfather as soon as the cemetry opened. The people that runned the cemetry hadn't been surprised to see him, since he was always there, but considering that today, it had officially been a year since his grandfather had died, he wanted to get there early and talk to him before there was anyone else the cemetry, who were there to talk to their lost loved ones.

He sighed as he prepared to make himself something to eat, trying to keep the thoughts of his Jii-chan not eating again. 'A year today' he said to himself again. That phrase would be repeated throughout the day, he was sure.

Opening the refrigerator, he grabbed the milk, before closing it. He looked up and grabbed the cereal from on top of the appliance. The cereal was CoCo Puffs. One of his favorite. After grabbing a bowl, he poured some cereal in, before pouring some milk into the bowl. Cereal. It was quite simple for breakfast yes, but he wasn't really in the mood to make a big breakfast. He would tomorrow. After putting everything away, he walked into the living room, turning of the tv, and began watching tv; more like flipping the channels.

It didn't take long before he was finished with the cereal. Walking back into the kitchen, he washed them before putting them back in their respective places.

He sighed looking around his apartment. He hated days in which he couldn't find anything to do. "Eh, maybe I will just read for another..." he looked at the clock. "45 mins"

He walked into the living room, before taking a left into the short hallway before taking a right into his room, making sure to turn off the tv before changing room. There wasn't anything to watch anyway.

His bedroom had white walls. There was king sized bed, with amethyst sheets and a white blanket with crimson swirls. To the right, there was a window and a windowsill, but the window was usually opened. Only when it was cold outside, did he have it closed. There was a closet to the left side wall. A bood shelf to the left of the window, with all of his favorite books and books that he knew he knew he still needed to read.

He laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling, before shifting so that he he turn to the left and grabbed the book that was laying on the bed.

Of course it was a romance novel. One of his favorites "The Marriage Surrender" by Michelle Reid. He had read it a few times, but it never got old. He opened the book to where his folded paper was and began reading.

After some time had passed, he looked at the clock that was on the table, before closing the book making sure that he put the book mark where it should be before putting it back on the table. He really needed to leave.

Getting up from the bed, he walked into his closer, grabbing a white shirt, and a black pair of slacks before walking out his room and to the front door. He opened it, making sure he still had his car keys with him. He closed and locked the door, before walking down the hallway, to get to his car.

* * *

Yugi pulled into a parking lot. He wasn't surprised that there was no one really here. It was only 12:30. Pulling into a parking space, he shut off the ignition before changing into his white shirt and black slacks.

Another reason why he was glad no one was here besides he could get a good parking space, but also because he could change without having to worry about someone seeing him.

Getting out the car, he closed the door before locking it, and started walking straight. The building he was walking to was a creme white with big brown letters on top reading "Amelia's Coffee Shop and Cafe". He had been working there for over a year. Sometimes, it felt like he had been working there longer.

Opening the glass door, he walked inside, to be hit with soft soothing music. Yes, of course, Amelia always played soft music, to calm everyone's nerves. The walls were a light brown, giving it a comfortable setting with creme white cushioned chairs with black wooden tables and hard wooden floors. The different smells of coffee filled the building as did the different pasteries and bagels.

"Yugi!" he heard a surprised voice exclaimed, making him turn around.

He saw a light purple haired girl, who was alittle taller than him, walking over to him with a confused expression on her faceand in her light purple hair. She was wearing the same attire as Yugi, expect her name tag was the right and a tag saying "Owner/Manager" was the left side of the side. Whereas Yugi's name tag was solely on the right of his work shirt.

"Yugi," she spoke again, her voice soft. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes looks at her friend and employee. Today was his off day. He didn't have to work again until Monday.

"I came to work, silly." he said, as he walked to go around the counter. His shift would start soon. He grabbed his work apron from the hanger, before lifting the lever and walking into the back of the counter.

"Yugi, hunny" she said, following him. "Today is your day off, remember?" Surely, he would remember, he was off today. It was the one year passing of his grandfather. He shouldn't be working on this day. He should be at home or the cemetry, thinking back of the time he had with his lost loved one.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "Amelia," his voice was soft and he looked up from wiping the counter top to look into her eyes. "I don't want to have an off day. Not here. Tomorrow, I work at the Game Stop, and I need something to do today to pass the time. I can work here all day if I am able to, but," he trailed off before continuing. "I just can't not do anything anything. Doing nothing will only bring the pain and dull ache back, so I need somethig to distract me." he finished, his eyes still locked with hers, a pleading looks in his amesthyst orbs.

Amelia sighed and nodded. She no had choice but to respect the younger's wishes. Although, there was only a couple of years difference between them, sometimes, she couldn't help but forget she was the older of the two for Yugi, had times in which he showed he was more mature.

Hearing a bell ring lightly, the two look instantly look up, he see that it was a customer. Getting to work Yugi prepared to get the man order of a French Irish Cappicino, with a bacon and cheese bagel sandwich.

Hours had passed, and the coffe shop was closing. Yugi yawned as he took off his apron and put it back on the hook, before lifing the counter and walking out, saying a quick goodbye to Amelia who he was sure would be leaving to go home herself. She would be here earlier tomorrow morning.

Walking out the door, he decided he would go back to his apartment for the night, and drive back to his second home in the morning. He didn't feel like driving all the way there at the time of night. Getting into his car, he drove off, mentally preparing himself for the next day. But he didn't stop himself from looking up into the sky, letting a though of his grandfather slip into mind.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, the teen took a shower before walking into his apartment parking lot and driving to the Game Shop. It seemed like a longer drive then it usually took, which struck the teen as odd, but shrugged his shoulders, dismissing it.

Opening the car door, he got out, before closing the door, after turning the car off and taking the keys out the ignition. He locked the door, before walking towards the front door of the apartment. "Who's there?" he asked, turning around slowly, making a short small rotation, in the entrance of the door.

With small steps, he walked more inside, now in the store part, walking past the cash register. "Who's here?" he repeated.

His thoughts went through the mental list of people who could be here. His grandfather? He shook his head. No, for reasons already known. Joey? He made a mental unsure noise. There truly was no telling. A few people had the key to get in. And most of them he had not talk to very much since his Jii-chan passed way.

Putting his hand out, to swing open the door to the kitchen, he paused in shock. No, it couldn't be. He sighed, it was. Right there in front of him, the guy that had broke his almost almost a year ago...well, it could be exactly a year from now, in less than a month.

"Atemu"

* * *

Moriah: I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this. I wanted to post this earlier, but I could not.

Yugi: We are posting this because today is the one year day of Morie-chan's father's funeral.

Moriah: Please make sure that review. I am sorry if something things don't make sense. I was in a rush to finish this, so something may not be very comprehendable. I will look over it in a couple of days and change things that need to be changed. Also, as you can see Amelia is not a character from Yugioh, she is my character. I hope that you don't mind.

Yugi: We are unsure of when we will update since we originally want to have this out on last week on the 12 since that would have been a full month since her father passed, and she wanted to dedicate this story to him. I am sorry for the reason to this story, but Morie-chan, thought writing this would be a good way to get her feelings out, even though most of them may or may not be true feelings.

Moriah: Please make sure that you review. We will try to update BloodLover as a Christmas present for you guys. But no promises.

Yugi: Please review and let us know what you think and how you reacted to some stuff in the chapter. We will try to update soon.

Until then...


	2. Chapter 2

Moriah: Thanks for the all the reviews the first chapter! I didn t expect to get a lot for the first chapter though I am happy that I got some. *smiles*

Yugi: So whats going to happen in this chapter?

Moriah: Well this is mostly flashbacks. For anyone who reads all my stories, including my oneshots, you might recognize some of them. *giggles*

Yugi: Sorry for the delay everyone. Morie wasn't sure how to start this.

Moriah: Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. I wanted to post this yesterday. My great grandmother passed away on the 22nd and the funeral was yesterday but I didn't get the chance to. This chapter is dedicated to her. RIP Grandma Smith. Say Hi to Daddy for me. *smiles warmly at the thought*

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Atemu." came the short shocked whisper.

A male with tanned skin and crimson eyes stared back at him. His eyes wide with shock. 'He doesn't look any different than the last time I saw him,' was the other's thought, as he continued to stare.

The instant that thought hit, the instant the ache in his heart began to form. It was like the first week of heartbreak all over again, just looking at the first person he fell so madly in love with caused the pain to return.

"What are you...doing here?" the teen asked hesitantly, almost as if he was unable to form the words.

The tanned skin male smirked slightly causing Yugi to slowly walk backwards. "Why, to see you aibou."

'Aibou' the teen whispered again in his mind. It had been so long since he had heard the nickname. A nickname now repeated made him have mixed feelings. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry from the pain it caused or smile from all the happy memories relived in his mind.

_Looking at the form in his arms, he saw the teen, with his arms crossed, panting, trying to get his breathing back to normal, pouting._

_"Aww, aibou, you look cute when you pout."_

_Yugi blushed before looking down to see that Atemu's feet, which were covered with white socks, gave him an idea._

_With a smirk, he tickled the other feet, making the other giggle and laugh._

A memory of their first Christmas together. The day in which he realized he truly had fallen for the teen.

_"Atemu," a voice called running towards him. "I'm sorry I'm late." the person sounded out of breath._

_Atemu smiled, before taking the other's hand, leading him to a tree, pushing his back to it, before moving his own hands on both sides of Yugi's head, so he couldn't move._

_"It's okay, aibou," he said softly. "But you do have to make it up to me." he said with a smile smirk._

_Yugi smiled, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, pulling him slightly closer. "Oh, do I?"_

_Atemu nodded, before he was pulled closer until his lips were met with soft, warm ones._

_Yugi changed the kiss from soft and playful to passionate and apologetic._

_Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, opening his eyes, not knowing he closed them._

_Soft amethyst eyes met dark crimson._

_"How was that?" his voice mocking- like. "Better?"_

_Atemu was quiet. "Good and no." he said, seeing a confused expression on the other's face, before he leaned down and captured the other's lips with his own._

_Instead of a passionate kiss, it went back to playful._

_Breaking the kiss, he looked at Yugi with a smirky-smile, whose eyes now reopened._

_"Now, it's better." he said, with a playful smile._

The day Atemu waited for him as their usual spot. By their favorite tree at Domino Park. He was sure people stared at them, but with such a playful and sweet moment between him and Atemu, he couldn't bring himself to care. And with the memory now in his head, a part of him still didn' t.

_"I love you, aibou. I ll never leave you."_

The memory brought tears to his eyes. For months there were times in which he would cry remembering those words. Reminding himself that he would never hear them again. That the words didn't mean as they said, for if they did, the male wouldn't have left him. Especally when he needed him the most.

No phone calls. He always had his phone with him. No texts. He always looked-always hope to find a text message from him. But everyday..nothing.

Snapping back to the present, he looked at Atemu. "Oh now you want to see me?" he scoffed in disbelief.

"I've always wanted to see you came the reply"came the reply, as he walked closer.

"Yeah, right, Atemu." his tone sarcastic, as he turned his back on the teen missing not only the teen walking closer to him but the glint in the crimson eyes.

Soon, Atemu was behind him, grabbing his arm gently and turning him around so amethyst met crimson. Yugi instantly looked away. His heart ached looking into the eyes that he always got lost in. That he missed so much.

He gasped remembering all the emotions he use to see in them. "What are you doing here, Atemu?"

"Didn't you already ask me that?" he smirked.

The smaller teen rolled his eyes. "Yes, but your answer was wrong. So what's the real reason your here?"

Atemu didn't answer. His response was nuzzling Yugi's neck. He sighed from the scent. "Mmmm strawberries and vanilla. Such a fitting scent for you, aibou." he licked the other's neck gently, earning a gasp, feeling Yugi's skin heat up. He smirked more at the reaction.

Yugi pushed him off, glaring. He wanted to slap him but reframed no matter how much of an urge he had to do it. His grandfather had raised him better. There were times in which he could think of his grandfather fondly without crying.

Atemu smiled. "You didn't like that aibou?" he asked, stepping away, his feet in the direction of the kitchen door.

Yugi didn't respond for he wasn't sure what to say. His body liked it, yes. For it caused a familiar sensation within him. A sensation he also hated for the memories it caused to stir within him.

Atemu stared at Yugi, knowing the turmoil he was causing. Of course, he hadn't expected a response. For he knew the smaller wouldn't know what to say.

With a smirk the male teen, walked through the swinging kitchen door and through the front. Second later, Yugi looked up to notice the male was gone. He growled in irritation.

Of course, the teen sighed, Atemu had a tendency of leaving and disappearing unnoticed until it was too late.

Seconds later, a bell rang, causing him to stop his musings and walk through the swinging kitchen door. A male stood by the counter with a box filled with Digimon cards.

Yugi smiled as he walked behind the counter to greet the male. Time for work...

* * *

Yugi walked into a brick building, walking on the marble floor in the lobby until he reached the elevator. Walking into the elevator, he pushed the 7 button, watching as the doors closed and feeling the machine move. Within seconds, he was on the 7th floor. Walking out, he was surrounded by shelves and shelfve of books.

Yes, he was at the library. The Domino University Library. He sighed in relief. Being at the library always helped calm his nerves and relaxed him. Through the past couple of months, he learned. And just how much it soothed him. The quietness of the library was like no other. He felt safe and peaceful.

Walking around the aisle, he went to the adult mystery. One of his favorite genres. Scanning the shelves, he looked for one of his favorite authors: Charlaine Harris. Smiling in triumph, he searched the section on the books the library have. Luckily, Domino University Library had not only books for the school but also books you would find at a local library. Pulling out two books, he walked down the aisle before making a left and walking to the check out counter seeing an elder lady, with glasses, and an ID badge on her pink and white striped shirt.

"Hello Yugi." she said with a warm smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Wilson." he smiled back, putting the two books on the counter and taking out his library card, before handing them to the librian.

"You working today?" she asked ringing up the two books. She knew he worked at the Game Shop on the weekends and at Coffee Shop, mostly during the week.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "I work there after class today for a couple of hours." he looked at his cell phone for the time. "Sorry Mrs. Wilson, I have to run." he took the books and his library card from the counter. "I don't wanna be late for Poetry. Thanks." he ran off with the librarian smiling and waving at his retreating form.

* * *

10 minutes later, Yugi walked into a room filled with desks. Ten desks across in five rows. A desk in front of the chalkboard, in front the rows of desk. Posters of Maya Angelou, Oscar Wilde, and Emily Dickinson. He sighed in relief when he noticed that the room was only half filled, as he walked to his desk in the middle of the room in the front.

A couple of minutes later the bell rung signally the start of class as a male with grayish hair and green eyes, walked in the room, wearing a white dress shirt, with a red striped tie and blue dress pants with black dress shoes, to his brown desk.

"Morning class." he said, scanning the room, seeing that all the desk were now filled, except one. His eyes fell on the desk that was to the right of Yugi's. He sighed. Of course the student was late. It was Monday after all.

With great timing, a male with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, with a backpack in his hands walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Professor." he said walking to his desk.

"It's quite already, Mr. Wheeler." he said, taking his eyes off the male to look at the rest of the class. "Now that everyone is here, let's get started." Walking over to his desk, he picked up a stack of white papers and handed them out to the class.

"Today we are going to to discuss this poem by Edgar Allan Poe" he looked at Yugi, knowing that Edgar Allan Poe was one of his favorites. "It's called 'The Dream'" .

Looking at his own paper, the Professor started reading the poem.

In visions of the dark night  
I have dreamed of joy departed-  
But a waking dream of life and light  
Hath left me broken-hearted.  
Ah! what is not a dream by day  
To him whose eyes are cast  
On things around him with a ray  
Turned back upon the past?  
That holy dream- that holy dream,  
While all the world were chiding,  
Hath cheered me as a lovely beam  
A lonely spirit guiding.  
What though that light, thro' storm and night,  
So trembled from afar-  
What could there be more purely bright  
In Truth's day-star?

Reading along with the class, Yugi eyes kept looking at the first stanza for it called to him. He knew that feeling. All the months, he dreamed of being with Atemu, only to wake up and realize that it wasn't real. All the nights, he dreamed of his Jii-chan. Their old conversations, all the hugs and smiles between them. Once again, only to wake up and remember that he would never be able to hug the man again, causing him to be heartbroken and cry.

Although, the spiky haired teen gave his opinion of the poem, the blonde male next to him, noticed that Yugi seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He made a mental note to ask him what was distracting him, before the day was over.

* * *

Yugi parked in the parking lot of his apartment. Opening the car door, he got out, before closing the door, after turning the car off and taking the keys out the ignition. He locked the door, before walking towards the front door of the apartment. Opening the door, he used a small key scan on the side of the door leading inside the apartment. After hearing a small click, he opened the door.

Walking towards the elevator, he walked inside and watched it closed after hitting the floor he wanted. Reaching the sixth floor, which was the last floor. He made a right before opening another door. Walking further into the hallway, he stopped at a door that read "617". Taking his key out again, he opened his door, before closing and locking it, walking into his apartment.

He walked into the kitchen after putting his keys and books on the counter, and to the refrigerator. After class, he went to work for a couple of hours. Luckily, it was busy today. Of course, it was Monday. Monday always was one of its busiest days.

"Hello Joey." he said with smirk without turning around.

"How did you know I was here?" he pouted.

"My little secret." he smiled, taking out a plate in the refrigerator filled with rice and pork chops from the night before and put it into the microwave, removing the foil.

"Mmmm that smells good." Joey said smelling the food as it warmed in the microwave.

Yugi giggled. "Do you want some? I have some more in the refrigerator." Turning around, he saw Joey nod. He turned back around and opened the refrigerator and grabbed another plate filled with the same food and removed the foil.

When the mircowave dinged, he opened it and removed it before putting the other plate in and warming it up. He put his plate on the stove below and on the warmer to keep it warm while he waited for his friend's food to be ready.

"Yug?" he heard his best friend.

"Hmm?"

"Why were you distracted today in class?" he asked.

Yugi turned around, the smile that previously graced his face was gone. Replaced with disbelieve and uncertainty.

He sighed, opening his mouth to respond, when the microwave ding signally the food was done. Turning around again, he opened the microwave, grabbed the plate and two trays from the cabinets, before placing a plate, fork and knife on each and a cup of ice tea before walking out the kitchen and straight forward to the living room couch where his friend resided, handed him his tray, who instantly started eating.

Soon, Yugi was halfway done. Looking up he noticed Joey looking at him, his expression showing that he wanted an answer to his question. That he had not forgotten about it. Joey had already finished and the tray was on the coffee table in front of them.

Yugi sighed, putting his tray on the table, his tea almost gone. 'I might as well tell him now.' he thought with hesitation. 'He isn't going to let it go otherwise.'

With another sigh, he looked at Joey before speaking.

"Atemu is back."

* * *

Moriah: Yes! After 6 months, I finally finished this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I know it wasn't a good as the first chapter, but the third will be better.

Yugi: What is going to happen in the next chapter?

Moriah: *sighs* I figured I would hear that question. Well for starters, for any who hasn't read my one-shot "Sleep for Eternity" I suggest you do, for this chapter and the next chapter are a continuation of it. I decided that since people wanted to a prequel to that story explaning why Atemu stopped talking to Yugi and how Yugi acted, that the next chapter will be just that.

Yugi: Wow, great idea!

Moriah: *nods and laughs* I know

Yugi: Please review! And let us know what you think.

Until the next time we update...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Moriah: Thanks for all the hits last chapter, though reviews would have been nice. *smiles* But I am satisified knowing you liked in some kind of way.

Yugi: So what's going to happen in this chapter?

Moriah: *looks annoyed* Why do you always ask me that? Especially when I answered it last chapter?

Atemu: Cause we like to annoy you. *Yugi giggles lightly, trying to hold it in*

Moriah: *rolls eyes* If you must know again, this is the flashback chapter to what happened after Atemu left Yugi. In Joey's perspective. Hope you enjoy.

Atemu and Yugi: Mori-chan doesn't own anything. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Atemu is back" Joey heard his best friend say, but he wasn't sure if he heard him right. Or if he wanted to know if he heard right.

Joey's mind flashed back to how the smaller was after the person mentioned left him. His fists clenched in anger.

* * *

_Joey's red Rumor Touch closed after calling his best friend, Yugi Mouto, with no answer. He sat down in his favorite chair in the living room, putting his phone on the coffee table in front of him, waiting for a call or text back. He wasnt sure if he was surprised by the no answer or not. Usually, Yugi answered and when he didnt he would call back within fifteen minutes. Or text._

_'That's it!' he thought, looking around the living room trying to soothe his now raging nerves. "I'll wait fifteen minutes before going over there." He picked up his phone to see the time was now 3:30._

_He sighed as he thought back to what caused his best friend's current state. "Fucking Atemu" he said to himself. "If he hadnt left Yugi, like he did, Yugi wouldnt be so broken and shattered right now."_

_Yugi was on his door, with tears streaming down his face in his favorite pair of jeass and blue shirt. Glancing in his amesthyst eyes, he saw his eyes no longer sparkled, but were instead sad and filled with despair. He felt his heart break at seeing the smaller at such a state. He quickly grabbed his hand without asking questions, walking them in the house and to his room, before laying on the bed as he crawled in next him, pulling him into his arms and holding him as his best friend cried. It took hours before the teen was able to talk conherent enough to be understood. And the words that left his mouth were words he would never forget._

_"Atemu and I can't talk." even through the tears he could hear the emptyness. For the past three weeks they havent talked, because of his Mom, he heard. It wasn't until months later that Yugi finally told him, they were roleplaying sexual messages and his Mom saw and said he wasnt allowed to be around Yugi anymore. The broken Yugi then was enough to make him want to punch Atemu. After all, if you really loved someone you wouldn't stop talking to them just because of a parent. But Atemu was somewhat of a Momma's Boy and did everything he was told._

_The pain he saw in his friends eyes through those three weeks was something he never wanted to see again. Strangely, they were still together but didnt talk._

_In the past three weeks, there became a somewhat routine with the blonde and his smaller friend. He would call him everyday to see how he was. Mostly, he would call when the younger was crying and without hesistantion, he would run over and hold his best friend until he stopped crying or fell asleep. If he was feeling numb or content, he would come over and the two would have a movie night. Of course, Joey made sure he didnt bring a movie with romance in it. He knew it wouldn't help his friend heal._

_Coming out of his thoughts, he looked at the coffee table, and pressed the middle button on his phone to see the time. 3:45. No missed calls. No texts. Quickly he got up, and left his apartment, before swiftly getting in his car and starting the ignition._

_Backing the car out of the garage he turned and drove on the road. Within 15 mins, he was in the drive way of a white house he knew better than his own house. Getting out, he walked up the stairs, and rang the door bell. No movement from the other side. No noise._

_He rang again, this time knocking after. Again, he heard nothing. Getting even more worried, he continued knocking, but more frantically before he remembered that he had the key._

_Taking the key out of his pocket, he put in the lock before turning it hearing the click and turning the knob on the door. Walking inside, he closed the door behind him. He upstairs, and made a left after reaching the top, coming face to face with a lavender door. Opening the door, he walked inside with hesitanted steps, passing the dresser and mirror before seeing a small form on the lavendar sheets._

_Running to the bed, his heart instantly beating faster in panic at the horror scene before him, he cradled the smaller head against his chest, before leaning and putting his head to the others chest to check for a heart beat. It was there but faint._

_Within seconds he pulled out his phone and called the ambulance. It didnt take them long for them to arrive and rush to the hospital. Within the hour, his Grandfather was there sitting with in the waiting room. _

_Another hour passed before the doctor came out._

_"What happened to him doctor?" The older doctor instantly asked, the blonde still sitting in the chair._

_The doctor wearing his white doctor's coat, looked at the clipboard, flipping through the papers before answering. "I'm afraid that young Yugi has.." he trailed off trying to think of the right word to help the patient's loved one understand. "He's induced himself into a coma."_

_"A coma?" the elder asked. "Induced himself? That.. can't be possible."_

_The doctor shook his head. "Yes, you are right its not possible. I've never heard of someone doing that but Yugi somehow was able."_

_"What can be done?" Joey finally asked. "Will he ever wake up?"_

_The doctor turned to look at Joey who was how standing up, to the side of the elder, with a sad expression. "That I can not answer. I'm sorry but because he did this to himself, only he can make himself wake up." his tone was apologetic. "Of course we will be checking on any progress. And you are welcome to stay the night." he said. He looked at the two males. "I'm sorry" he before walking away. Sadly, there was nothing else that could be said. Nothing else that could help ease the males troubled mind._

_Fortunately, within a couple of days, his heart started to beat better before Yugi woke up. It wasn't immediate at all. Slowly, he started to move to his hands, before his feet, and then his eyes opened. It took some time for them to adjust to the light, he remembered Yugi telling him. Within a couple of days, Yugi was alot better to come home. The doctors were still unable to figure out how he induced himself in such a state. _

_When asked, he lied and told him it was because of stress. But Joey knew the real reason. The only reason it could be. He did it to get away from the pain. To not have to think about Atemu and their memories together. To not have to wonder if he was missed as immensely as the smaller was missing him. Though, the one thing he knew asked was what caused him to come out of his comatose state. He made a mental note that one day he would._

* * *

With that final thought, in mind, he came back to the present, his eyes focusing on the small form of his best friend sitting on the couch next to him. Now, the trays and plates were gone and the tv was off. He figured Yugi had done that while he was lost in his thoughts.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

Yugi giggled lightly, his amethyst eyes locked into brown. "_We_ aren't doing anything." he said, with a finality to his voice. "I am going to take care of this. He obviously came back for something."

"Someone." Joey said, with a sharp voice.

Yugi scoffed, his eyes narrowing slighting at the thought. "He left me, remember? There's no way he came back for me. He stopped wanting me a year ago when he broke up with me."

* * *

_The break-up was worse, Joey noticed. Yugi wasnt just broken...he was shattered. Everything about him was shattered almost to the point of uncertain repair._

_He went to school, came home, and laid in bed, every now and then he would schedule homework and other major musts in his schedule, but he was just...a shell. A shell of his former self._

_His eyes were just a dull and lifeless as they were when he was broken. He hardly talk to anyone. Calls and texts were ignored. And he only spoke in class when teachers called on him. And after a while, they stopped doing that. Noticing the change in the younger. Knowing Yugi for as long as they had, they learned to wait and let him come to them and not try to take matters in their own hands, in the hope of making a positive difference._

_But Joey was the one person he did talk to. The only person he answers call and texts to. The one person he did spend time with. Though of course most of it was crying. But Joey didnt care, as long he got to help the younger._

_A month later, tragedy struck again. This time not only Yugi's own heart, but the heart of the people around him as well. _

_The passing of Jii-chan made Yugi's heart even more shattered, if that was even possible. For three months, Yugi wanted nothing more but to be with his Jii-chan. He wanted to see him again, to talk to him; tell him how much he was sorry for not saving him. To ask for forgiveness._

_But as the months went by, Yugi started to heal more from both Atemu, who by this time had moved, and the passing of a loved one. He got a job at the coffe shop, which didnt surprise Joey that much he heard it considering the younger loved coffee. He also applied for college, two things the blonde was really proud of. But the most important thing was when he started to see the real Yugi come back. The shattered pieces of his heart started to mend. And seeing the sparkle in his eyes, even if it was only a little, was enough to make the blonde smile forever. That everything he had done to help him, has truly paid off._

* * *

Joey's thoughts returned to the present, his eyes looking into amethyst. Strangely, the younger thought nothing of his random moments of his mind going down memory lane; that he said nothing about it. But of course, the younger wouldn't want to always be reminded of how he use to act.

"So still don't want any help?" Joey asked. 'Because I'll be glad to do it' he thought. 'Putting that asshole in his place, will be the highlight of my day for months'.

Yugi gave him a warm smile, as he shook his head. "No thanks Joey. This one" he started as he looked out the sliding glass door to their right. The blond now noticing that the sun was down, the sky now dark. "I have to handle on my own." his tone of voice left no room for argument, though he heard a slight uncertainty. The younger didn't know what he was going to do, but when the time was right, he would.

'And I'll be right there when he needs me' the blonde male thought with utter conviction.

* * *

It's been over a week. Over a week since Yugi walked into the Game Stop to find his past love, Atemu waiting for him. With his absence, he saw no need to think of what he should do. He figured he'd wait until he saw the crimson-eyed male again. Thought a part of him hoped he never did.

Yugi pulled into the parking lot of a small creme white building with brown letters. After pulling into a parking space, close by the front door, he turned off the ignition, taking the keys out, before opening his door and stepping out. He was already dressed in his uniform of a white shirt and black slacks.

He locked the car, before opening the door and walking into the building, hearing the soft music playing. He closed eyes for a second, ceasing his movement to let the peaceful and calmness of the music and atmosphere of the shop, surround his senses.

Opening his eyes, he started to walk again, until he reached the corner, lifting up the counter and walking through before placing it back down, grabbing his work apron on the way, tying it on. He glance at the clock above him. He had five more minutes. His shift started at 9 am today.

Looking around he saw Amelia was wiping up tables. There were a few people sitting down but considering the time he wasn't surprised the place wasn't packed. In about an hour, it would be.

He turned around to refill the sugar bottle on the small counter behind him before making sure the towels were hung up. Always in reach in case of a spill. Yugi chuckled, thinking back to all the spills he made in the past year.

"Excuse me." a voice said behind him.

Turning around, he smiled at the customer. "I'm sorry. What can I-" he voice trailed off as he saw who the person was.

His now wide eyes locked with crimson.

* * *

Moriah: Yay! I finally finished this! I'm so proud of myself.

Yugi: So who is the person at the end? Atemu? I bet its Atemu.

Moriah: You are just going to have to wait and see.

Yugi: What is going to happen in the next chapter?

Moriah: Well I have plans for Atemu and Joey to talk of course. Wait and find out what secrets that conversation will unveil. *giggles evilly* Please review this chapter. It would make me very happy.

Until the next time I update...^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Moriah: Thank you for the reviews last chapter!

Yugi: Sorry for the delay. We were planning out the chapter. What is going to happen in this chapter, Mori-chan?

Moriah: *sighs* I get real tired of hearing that question. If you must know, Yugi and Atemu are going to talk. And I might add in a confrontation between Atemu and Joey. Who wouldn't want to see them argue after all, we know Joey doesn't like Atemu.

Yugi: Please read and review. Make Mori-chan happy. In the next couple of weeks, this story will be concluding.

Chapter 4

"Atemu," the teen said in hushed whisper, his childish eyes still wide with shock.

"Hello, aibou." The taller teen replied with a playful tone.

Yugi could not help but role his eyes. He had not been "aibou" in almost a year. Nor would he ever be again. Shock was replaced with narrowed eyes, as the teen continue to stare.

Why was he shocked? Atemu had a habit of appearing when he least expected it, this was no exception.

"Something you want Atemu?" his voice was chipped, as he looked around the café before meeting eyes with Amelia. Her expression looked confused, as she watched the scene until the younger's expression told her that the male in front of him, was the male she had heard so much about.

'So this is Atemu?' she thought, continuing to look at the two males to see what would happen next. She nodded, locking eyes with Yugi's, silently telling him that of course she would step in if she needed to. All he had to do was ask. His eyes gave a little sparkle with gratefulness.

The young girl her friend's eyes turn back to the taller male in front of him.

"Are you going to buy something or just stand there?" Yugi asked his voice hard. Seeing his ex, was not something he wanted to deal with first thing in the morning.

The older male, thought for a second before nodding. "I would like a small vanilla cappuccino please. No whip cream."

Yugi's eyes widen hearing the male's order. 'Of course, he would want what we always ordered.' he turned from the counter to prepare the drink.

Within a few minutes, he had the drink on the counter in front of the male.

"$2.25" he said, before noticing that the money was already on the counter. Hitting buttons on the register, the drawer opened and he put the money in, before giving Atemu his receipt and change.

"$0.75 is your changed." he said, with a strain smile. There were now customers looking around at the menu, behind the male teen. He didn't want them to know something was wrong. "Have a good day."

Atemu took the change and receipt, with a smile, sensing the façade the other was trying to show. "Thank you." He would let him for now. He picked up his coffee, taking of a sip of it as he looked at smaller, before walking away.

Yugi let out a small sigh in relief, until he noticed that the taller male wasn't walking towards the door, but instead walking towards a table, and sitting down, continuing to drink his coffee, ignoring the glare he was getting from the younger teen.

Just then the door opened, a bell chiming, a blonde walking in.

"Yug!" the voice said in greeting, walking to the small line, behind two other people.

Yugi let out a soft sigh.' This wasn't going to end well.' he thought. 'If Joey sees Atemu, he is going to be furious.'

Yugi put on a smile, trying not make his eyes not turn to the right where Atemu was sitting, his expression just as relaxed as before.

After a few minutes, the blonde was face to face with the smaller. "What can I get you, Joey?" he asked. "The usual?"

Joey grinned. "You know me so well." He laughed.

Yugi turned around to get his best friend's usual. A small coffee with two croissant rolls. After putting the items on the counter, he looked at his friend.

"$2.87." he said, before seeing the three dollars on the counter, and his friend already taking a sip of his coffee.

"Need it for assignments tonight?" Yugi asked with a laugh.

Joey chuckled, taking his change. "You know me. I always do my essays last minute. I've been trying to break that habit. Really hard." he said, taking another sip. "I'll see you later, Yug."

Yugi sighs with relief, before seeing Joey's eyes glancing in the direction where Atemu was sitting, almost dropping his coffee in disbelieve at what his brown eyes were seeing. He may not have seen the fury, but he was all to certain of the fury and anger rising to the surface almost instantly. He was hoping that Joey would turn to look at him, in hopes that their eyes connecting would calm him down, even if only a little.

But Joey's eyes stared right in front of him, locking eyes with crimson. Turning slightly, amethyst eyes locked with crimson, saying a secret promise. 'I'll see you soon.' before the tanned male, got up from his seat, and walked out the door, the blonde right on his trail.

Yugi would have gone out to make sure that nothing bad would happen between the two. Joey made it no secret that after last fall, he held no like to his one-time boyfriend at all. But there was a long line in front of him that he could not get away from. No matter how serious the situation. He could only hope that no disastrous result would be the outcome.

"You have some nerve showing yourself here." Joey said in anger, his eyes burning with fury.

Atemu instantly turned around. "Ah, Joey. So nice to see you again." he said, as if he had not heard the previous statement.

"Don't even try to be pleasant with me." he said. "You lost that when you left Yugi heart broken."

Without a word, the crimson eyed male walked forward, before a tiny smirk spread on his face. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" Joey could hear that it wasn't really a question. More like fact. As if the other knew, by his reaction, that he was in love with his best friend.

Joey's eyes narrowed. "Don't flip this, Atemu." he said. "This isn't about me." Not like he could deny it. Atemu could see it within 20 seconds. Yugi hasn't even thought it once.

"I'm not flipping anything. Just stating the obvious." He smirked at the blonde before walking off.

By the time, the blonde's registered what the crimson eyed teen declared, said teen was nowhere to be found.

Getting out his car, Yugi closed it, locked it, and started walking towards his apartment. After walking inside and into the lobby, he pushed the button for the elevator which took a second to reach him, before getting inside and pushing the button to his floor.

He sighed. He was so glad to be home after such a long day at work. And Atemu's sudden presence didn't help any. He hoped that Joey didn't do anything foolish. He did tell him that the teen's reappearance was something he had to deal with on his own. And he meant that. He appreciated Joey trying to help. It didn't surprise him that he would, but he couldn't have the blonde interfere. Who knew when the teen would show up again?

He got off the elevator and took a left, before opening the door and walking through. He took out his keys as he reached his door, before unlocking, opening it and walking through. He closed it and locked it, before his eyed widen in shocked.

For lying on his couch, was Atemu, as if he belonged there. Yugi rolled his eyes at the thought. 'He doesn't belong there. Maybe a year ago he would have, but not now.'

"You know," he said, as he walked to the edge of the counter, looking at the teen on his couch. "Breaking and entering is a crime."Atemu shifted, now sitting up, looking at the teen with a smirk on his face.

"I wondered when you would get home." The crimson eyed teen, ignoring the smaller. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"How'd you get in here?" he said, his eyes narrowing.

"How was work?" he asked, getting up from the couch, and walking towards, causing the smaller to instantly walk backwards.

He realized his mistake when his back hit the door. 'Shit,' he swore in his mind. 'I'm trapped!'

He looked into Atemu's eyes, and the look reminded him of a predator trapping his prey. He looked around the teen to see if there was a way he could quickly run to the couch. He wouldn't make it even if he tried.

Tanned hands were on both sides of his head before he even registered their presence. He stared back into crimson eyes, his own softening. Crimson eyes, he missed no matter how much he tried to convince himself he didn't. He felt the ache in his heart return.

"What do you want, Atemu?" he whispered, looking away, his eyes now looking at anything but the crimson orbs staring at him.

"I thought you would have guessed by that, aibou."

Hearing the pet name, caused the younger to snap his head and look at the other, his eyes narrowed once again.

"I am not your aibou." he snapped. "I stopped being that when you left me."

Atemu leaned close the younger until he lips were close to his ear before whispering, "I wish you still were." Yugi almost thought he heard regret in the other's voice.

Yugi's eyed widen and his heart started to beat faster at the confession. 'No.' he said with conviction in his mind. 'No, I won't let him have this affect on me.'

He gasped when he felt soft lips trailed down his neck. He bit his lip to stop the sound that would surely escape from the action. He roughly pushed the teen off of him and walked to the couch.

He turned around and glared at the taller. "Don't think for one minute that you can come back here and act as if nothing happened. You left me. When I-" his voice broke at the remembrance of pain, coursing through him. "When I needed you the most, you weren't there." His eyed watered but he refused to let them fall. Not until he finished.

"And you have the nerve to call me the nickname that you use to call me when we were together. You broke up with me, not even thinking twice about the choice and how it would impact me. I sat up and cried every night, trying to figure out what I did wrong; to cause you not to want me anymore. You never answered any of my phone calls. Do you know how hard it was to call you in the first place? It was as if you didn't want to remember me at all? And then you leave!" his voice was now close to hysterics. Every emotion and thought he had suppressed in the last year was now coming out.

"A month after breaking up with me, you leave. You didn't say goodbye, you could have left a note or told someone to tell me." he walked towards the door, just now noticing that the taller had not moved from where he'd been pushed. He opened the door, before turning to Atemu.

"Now get out. You left my life once, there was no reason to return and act as if I was still yours. I ceased before yours when you made it clear that our relationship meant nothing to you. Not as much as it did to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he pushed up against the now closed door, crimson eyes locked intensely to his.

"Don't think our relationship meant nothing to me. It meant everything to me. I broke up with you for reasons that seem stupid now. I should never have done that. I shouldn't have moved. There hasn't been a day that I haven't regretted it. I tried to stay away from you so I wouldn't see the damage I did. I convinced myself that you would be happier without me. But I was wrong. You were miserable without me, just as I was without you."

Before the younger could reply, he felt familiar soft lips brush against his, and the wall he built around his heart for the man in front of his him, shattered.

He gasped before returning the kiss. He ran his hands through the other's hair, pulling him closer.

Atemu pushing the younger more into the door, pinning him there, deepening the kiss, causing the younger to moan softly in the kiss. He couldn't deny that he missed the smaller's sounds. Sounds he would never get enough of hearing.

Pulling the younger away from the door, he broke the kiss and looked at the panting teen in front of him.

"I'm not asking for you to forgive me." he said. "I don't expect that you will, no matter how much I wish for it." he voice was grower softer, uncertain. "I am just asking that you think about it. I want us to start over. To be how we should have before I messed up. I want us to have a second chance."

With that said, he quickly opened the door and left, leaving a stunned and confused teen behind him.

Moriah: Yes, I finally finished the chapter. I know you are all wondering what is going to happen next. And if Yugi is going to give Atemu another chance. Well you will have to wait and find out.

Yugi: So me and Atemu will get back together?

Moriah: Possibly, but it isn't going to be easy because next chapter will be the chapter in which the secret is unveiled.

Yugi: *looks interested* Secret? What secret?

Moriah: You're just going to have to find out? Please make sure that you review. Reviews make me happy and inspire to make write more.

Until the next time I update…:)


End file.
